bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:SandalHatLuke
Über mich Ich bin SandalHatLuke (ihr könnt mich auch einfach nur Luke nennen), bin 17 Jahre alt, komme aus einem Dorf nahe Düren und wollte hier etwas mithelfen. Ich bin ziemlich sprachenverrückt und eigne mir beim animegucken nebenbei etwas Japanisch an. Meine Lieblingsanime/-manga sind hauptsächlich Bleach, One Piece, Naruto und Psyren und ich lese auch regelmäßig die Chapter und gucke die neusten Episoden. Außerdem sammle ich die deutschen Bleachmanga zusammen mit meinem Bruder und einem Freund. Meine Hobbies könnt ihr rechts einsehen. Hier der Link zu meinem zweiten AMV: Hollowfication AMV Mein erstes AMV ist nun auch wieder auf YouTube ansehbar, auch wenn das zweite besser ist und dieses in einigen Ländern blockiert ist: Urahara Kisuke Have a nice day AMV Meine Top10 Lieblingscharaktere bei Bleach (Hat sich in letzter Zeit etwas geändert, sind jetzt mehr.): # Stark und Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki und Neliel Tu Oderschvank # Isshin Kurosaki, Shinji Hirako und Gin Ichimaru # Ulquiorra Schiffer und Kenpachi Zaraki # Yasutora Sado, Shunsui Kyōraku und Sōsuke Aizen # Grimmjow Jeagerjaques und Ikkaku Madarame # Yoruichi Shihōin und Retsu Unohana # Tetsuzaemon Iba und Renji Abarai # Jūshirō Ukitake und Rangiku Matsumoto und Halibel # Sajin Komamura und Shūhei Hisagi Mehr über mich findet ihr hier. Aktuelles über mich Momentan mache ich relativ wenig im BleachWiki außer, dass ich als Admin ein Auge auf die Ordnung und notwendige Korrekturen, sowie eure Fragen habe. Ansonsten kümmere ich mich eigentlich nur regelmäßig um den Artikel des Monats und die Neuesten Kapitel. Große Projekte sind bei mir erstmal nicht vorgesehen. Außerdem möchte ich mich an folgende Projekte so bald wie möglich herangeben, allerdings erst, wenn ich die Zeit dazu finde: * Shunsui Kyōraku verbessern (zumindest Abschnitt Fähigkeiten) * Artikel Jūshirō Ukitake verbessern Was ich so nebenbei machen werde: * Volume 05 (so bald wie möglich und ich Lust hab) * Kapitelzusammenfassungen Woran ich hier mitarbeiten möchte * Mangabände und Kapitel * Zanpakutoartikel * Neueste Kapitel * Mangaguide * Charaktere * Bleach Volumes (deutsche DVDs) * Deutsche Syncronsprecher * Kategorie Anime * Kategorie Manga * Alles andere, wo ich etwas beitragen kann oder wo meine Hilfe benötigt wird Hier findet ihr mein Labor, in dem ich an verschiedenen Sachen und Artikeln arbeiten werde. Meine Ruhmeshalle Hier findet ihr die Artikel, an denen ich mitgearbeitet habe, die dadurch Artikel des Monats geworden sind: *Shūhei Hisagi (durch mich um vieles verbessert) - Artikel des Monats April 2009 *Renji Abarai (durch mich um einige Abschnitte und Bilder, sowie Zusatzinfos zu anderen Abschnitten ergänzt) - Artikel des Monats Juni 2009 *Yoruichi Shihōin (Abschnitt Vergangenheit ergänzt; Abschnitte Handlung, Fähigkeiten und Beziehungen komplett ergänzt; Bilder ergänzt) - Artikel des Monats August 2009 Meine bisherigen Werke (in chronologischer Reihenfolge) *Ashisogi Jizō (Mein erster Artikel: 14.9.08) *Band 1: Der Tod und die Erdbeere (Inhalt) *Band 2: Lebe wohl, Wellensittich. Gute Nacht, Schwester. *Iceringer *Mangaguide *jede Woche: Neueste Kapitel *Kapitel 316: Swang the edge down *Kapitel 317: Six hearts will beat as one *Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars *Kapitel 319: Ants and Dragons *Kapitel 320: Beauty is so solitary *Kapitel 321: Black Briers and Brambles *Kapitel 322: Oath under the Rose *Kapitel 323: Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of Despair *Kapitel 324: The Reaper *Kapitel 325: Fear for Fight *Kapitel 326: Knockdown Monster *Shinten *Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. *Bleach Timeline *Bleach in Deutschland *Volume 01 *Ichirō Nanbuken *Momohara Tetsuo *Ryō Kunieda *Reiichi Oshima *Michiru Ogawa *Mahana Natsui *Sensei Kagine *Misato Ochi *Unbekannt (nur ein Vorschlag) *Schulleiter *Harutoki *Shūhei Hisagi (Abschnitte Handlung, Fähigkeiten, Zanpakutō und Trivia komplett ergänzt; Abschnitt Charakter um einiges ausgebaut; ein paar Informationen bei den Abschnitten Aussehen und Vergangenheit hinzugefügt) *Shigeo Gitano *Theorien *Yama-chan (eigentlich Yama, habe das "-chan" nur zur Unterscheidung von Yamamoto angehängt) *Toshirin *Mit *Gemüsemaniac *Hashigami *Kaneda *Ino *Volume 02 *Bleach: Dark Souls (Abschnitt Story, sowie Veröffentlichungstermin Deutschland und Altersfreigabe) *Kai *Synchronsprecher *Tsukaima *Kapitel 327: KnockDown Monsters *Kapitel 328: The Knuckle Debate *Kapitel 329: RAGING RAMPAGE *Kapitel 330: CROSSING SWORDS *Geheimes Trainingsareal *Renji Abarai(Abschnitte Handlung, Fähigkeiten und Beziehungen komplett ergänzt; Abschnitte Charakter, Vergangenheit und Trivia um ein paar Informationen ergänzt) *Retsu Unohana (um vieles ergänzt) *Murciélago *Ichigo, Uryū & Orihime vs Ulquiorra *Shunsui Kyōraku (Abschnitt Fähigkeiten ergänzt) *Volume 03 *Kapitel 355: Azul-Blood Splash *Kenpachis Zanpakutō *Volume 04 *Kons Shinigami-Bildlexikon *Ginjōtan *Yoruichi Shihōin (Abschnitt Vergangenheit ergänzt; Abschnitte Handlung, Fähigkeiten und Beziehungen komplett ergänzt; Bilder ergänzt) *4. Bleachfilm